


To Cheer You Up!

by resthefuture



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Modern Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resthefuture/pseuds/resthefuture
Summary: Brienne returned home after her unsuccessful exam with Pycelle.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	To Cheer You Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just got this idea when I was waiting in the line during my grocery shopping and in this time of the year, I am always up to some fluffiness.

Everybody knew master Pycelle was a bastard when it comes to graduating, especially the exam from early Targaryen dynasty. There were rumours all over campus about this particular exam - nobody, as far as Jaime was concerned, did it at first attempt. Pycelle apparently enjoys student suffering. Jaime himself passed this exam on his third attempt and he was still considered as the better half, most of his friends had to repeat this course the next semester.

Therefore he felt helpless when Brienne returned home this afternoon from the exam. Her red eyes made it clear she was no exception in this. "Brienne," he tried to comfort her.  
"Next time you will make it, you work so hard for it. It's not your fault Pycelle is such a cunt! When he will see it's your second attempt, he'll let you pass, I'm sure of it," Jaime stroked her back slowly.

They sat on the sofa, similarly as they did before they actually got together. Jaime never liked doing group project in school but he could not be grateful for being paired with Brienne in professor's Dayne class on medieval weaponry. So far, the best thing that happened in his college years, for sure.

They watched Kingsguard series on TV and Jaime even found a pistachio Ben & Jerry's ice-cream, Brienne's favourite. This usually worked for angry/sad/resentful Brienne. Looking at her face, Jaime was sure he is dealing with completely new-mood Brienne. Jaime was lost. What is he supposed to do in a situation like this? And then he remembered what his brother Tyrion did when he happened to upset one of his girlfriends.

"Take your jacket," Jaime got up from the sofa.  
"What? Why?" Brienne asked lazily. All she wanted to do was watching TV and eating junk food this evening.  
"Just take your jacket and come with me," Jaime ordered her firmly while taking his car-keys. Jaime knew she would back out if he told her.

Ten minutes later, Jaime parked his car next to one of those huge shopping malls in King's Landing.  
„Jaime, why are we here?“ Brienne wanted to know.  
"Just need to grab a few things," he said. When they got to the clothing-store part of the mall, Brienne got suspicious.

"Jaime?" "Oh okay! I'm taking you shopping," he finally admitted.  
"Shopping?" Brienne could not believe it. "Jaime, I hate shopping for clothes," she thought he knew that. Brienne never enjoys this typical girly thing like shopping with friends. Mainly because she didn't have any female friends. Things got better in college, Margaery and Sansa were really nice to her, but she still doesn't like to go shopping with them – it was easy to shop when everything fits and looks nice at you.

Not like Brienne, who got most of her wardrobe from the men's department stores.

 _Actually_ , she thought, during this _more than a year with Jaime together, I actually monopolized a part of his wardrobe._

Brienne just couldn't help herself, Jaime owned the nicest sweatshirts and they were so comfy! And on a top of that, she could smell his cologne from them.

„I know,“ he gave her peck on her cheek and Brienne blushed when she realized people looking oddly at them. _We make quite a pair_ , she thought ironically. Jaime, her gorgeous blonde tall god with a sharp eys and jaw that could cut you in a half and Brienne, an inch taller than him with her straw hair, plain freckled face and huge lips. She was thinking again why Jaime is dating her when he could do so much better, that she didn't realize that they stopped in front of one of those fancy shops with sport equipment.

„I just thought of buying you some new training equipment might cheer you up? What would you say to the new pair of boxing gloves? And when you use them, you can think of Pycelle stupid face,“ he smiled smugly at her.  
„Oh, Jaime,“ she kissed him. „I love you.“  
„I love you too, wench! Maybe they will have some bikini swimsuit as well? That would certainly cheer me up!“


End file.
